Trapped
by ohlookitzKutie
Summary: The iCarly and Victorious gang coincidently meets in Yakima. What will happen. Will they meet they're enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, you people voted whether I should or not do this story and it's going to be an iCarly crossover with Victorious. Enjoy!**

Carly POV

"Ok now that raps it up for this iCarly," I said finishing this week's iCarly. Me and Sam were Random Dancing. "And we're clear," Freddie said ending the show. "K, now who wants to follow me to Yakima this coming vacation, for three days, Gibby and his brother are coming, "I asked. "Sure, my mom got a new boyfriend and you don't want to be there when they're together," Sam said. "I'll come too, but I'm going to tell my mom I'm telling my mom we are going to camp," Freddie said. "Wow Benson I didn't you could be bad," Sam told Freddie. "I'm going to tell my mom," Freddie said leaving. "To the fridge," Sam said pointing to the fridge. "I'm going to pack, wanna help," I asked. "Sure but after that can you follow me to my house to pack my stuff," Sam asked while drinking some Peppy Cola. "Yeah but don't you make me pack everything for you while you sleep," I said. "Yeah, but can I sleep while you pack," she asked. "Fine, but only because you're my best friend," I said laughing.

* * *

><p>Sam POV<p>

I was watching Carly pack her clothes, I knew I said I would sleep but I couldn't. "Hey, Carls could we get some smoothies before going to my house?" I asked. I really wanted to not go home and see my mom's new boyfriend, Alex. He's so weird. "Sure," I said. Once we, I mean Carly was done packing we headed to the Groovy Smoothie. "We'll have two Strawberry Supremes, T-Bo," Carly said. "Two Strawberry Supremes coming up," he said. After getting the drinks into the cups he gave it to us and we went to my house.

* * *

><p>"Now let's start with what mama wants to bring, let's see: fat cakes-," I said but was cut off by Carly. Rude. "Sam this is a vacation not a camping trip," Carly said. "Ok then let's see: five pair of shorts, ten pair of my shirts, three pairs of long pants, two pjs, one dress, one skirt(Hate those stuff), my undergarments, my toothpaste, comb and done," I said zipping the bag. "Wow Sam, that was fast," Carly said. "I know, now let's go to yours, my mom's going to be home soon with her new boyfriend," I said not wanting to see Alex nor my mom, especially when they're together. "Sure," Carly said.<p>

* * *

><p>Beck POV<p>

I was walking with Jade to Sikowitz's improve class. He's may be a weird teacher but he's everyone's favourite. "So Jade, you excited for Yakima," I asked Jade who looked at me with a 'Whatever' look. We entered Sikowitz's class arms locked together. "Ok class let us a play Alphabetical Improv, you know the new rules I choose players." Sikowitz said, "Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie the stage is yours though you can't take I home, Letter: J and Topic: Anything and action."

"Jade is what you should dress up as on Halloween," Tori mocked.

"K, Vega did I ever tell you how stupid you are," Jade replied.

"Look, Tori please don't start a fight, I don't want Jade to get said," I said and you could see a smile spread across Jade's face for half a second.

"Money, floating money, no wait that's a bird," Robbie said obviously trying to change the subject.

"No, it's an eagle," Cat said.

"Oh Little Red, you have a wild imagination," Andre said.

"People its Halloween not dumb day," Tori said.

"Quiet Vega, I'm thinking of a way to kill you," Jade said.

"Right now who wants to follow me to Yakima this Saturday," I asked taking this as an opportunity to ask but unfortunately the bell rang.

"We'll continue this later," Sikowitz said sipping on his coconut.

* * *

><p>"So really who wants to follow?" I asked. After they all discussed we agreed to go with my RV. Gues<p> 


	2. Arriving

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was too busy with school.**

Carly POV

"Grandma, grandpa I missed you guys so much!" I said running to them and giving them a big fat hug. "Hello Carly, Spencer and Carly's friends," grandma said. "Oh, this is Sam, Gibby and Freddie," I said telling her who they are. "Oh okay," she said, "You and Sam could use your aunt's room, okay?" she asked. "Sure come on Sam let's go unpack," I told Sam. "Coming, mama needs a nap," she responded. I shook my head as she followed me to our room "Spencer you and your buddies here can use your dad's room?" I heard granddad say while Spencer, Gibby and Freddie went to their room.

The walls of the room were painted orange. It had a queen-sized bed with a floral bed sheet made of silk. That's some expensive stuff. Her bed was black with fake diamonds on it. Sam straight away entered and lay on the bed saying she had to sleep. I told her I'd unpack the clothes while she slept. I started unpacking my bag and putting the clothes in a drawer. Then I started unpacking Sam's bag. When I opened the drawer to put the clothes in I saw a letter with the words _PLEASE READ _on it. I opened it and it said:

_Dear Carly,_

_I am your worst nightmare. I will kidnap you, your brother (Spencer is that is name- I will find out soon), Sam, Gibby and Freddie soon. I know who you are:_

_Carly Shay, born July 24th 1994, lives in Bushwell Plaza (8-C), Seattle, claustrophobic. Likes: cupcakes, gummy bears, lip gloss, your PearPhone and PearPad, hot/bad boys, scars on hot boys, your plastic dinosaur and PJs._

_From:_

_Me_

Sam POV

I was dreaming of bacon when Carly woke me up. "What, I was dreaming of bacon!" I said to her angrily. She shoved a piece of paper to my face and told me to read it.

"You have to be kidding me!" I shouted surprisingly wide awake- oh wait I just saw a letter claiming I'm going to be kidnapped. "It was in that drawer," Carly told me pointing to the drawer next to the bed I was currently sitting on. "Should we tell anyone?" I asked. "Just Spencer, Freddie and Gibby," she answered and I nodded in agreement. As if on cue, the boys came running to the room.

"Guys we found a letter in the drawer claiming that person is going to kidnap us and it has a lot of information about me!" Freddie said. "Carly got the same one except about her, Freddork," I said. "Don't tell anyone about this, we don't grandma and grandpa worrying, don't we?" Carly pointed out. We all agreed.

Jade POV

We had all checked into a hotel Yakima called Yakima 101. "I was sharing a room with Beck, Andre with Robbie and Cat with Vega. Beck was unpacking his bag in our room. Our room was decorated with orange wallpaper with red floral designs. YUCK! It had king-sized bed and bright yellow lights. Our balcony had a view of the ocean. I wouldn't like to come out here in the evenings and see little kids running around. They just annoy me. Beck on the other hand, loved everything about this hotel room of ours. We had started unpacking our bags when I saw a letter on the desk saying _PLEASE READ_ on the front. I told Beck and we both read:

_Dear Jade,_

_I am your worst nightmare. I will kidnap you, your boyfriend Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Tori. I know who you are:_

_Jade West, born July 26__th__ 1993, goes to Hollywood Arts acting school, loves scissors. Dislikes: Tori Vega, pink, allergies, dogs, mustard, October, babies, sweating, ducks, yellow, the word panties, etc_

_From:_

_Me_

"We should probably tell the others," I said. "Yeah," Beck responded. We left the apartment and rang the bell on Andre's room and he let us in. His apartment also had orange wallpaper with the same red floral designs. His balcony had a view of the ocean too.

"We found this letter claiming someone's going to kidnap us," Beck told them. "Funny I found a letter saying someone's going to kidnap us too," Andre said. "Let's go tell Tori and Cat," Robbie said.

The four of us went to Cat's room. It was opposite Andre and Robbie's. It was painted blue with gold designs. Their balcony had a view of the swimming pool. The swimming pool was okay I guess. It's just like any other swimming pool you will find.

We saw Cat crying and Vega holding a letter. I guess they got it too. "Let me guess, Cat found a letter claiming someone's going to kidnap us," I asked though it sounded more like a statement. "Yeah," Tori said. Robbie was trying to cheer Cat up. I decided to help him, "Cat here's some candy," I said. "Ooh, I love candy," Cat squealed grabbing the candy from my hand and unwrapping the wrapper.

"Should we tell anyone?" Beck asked us. "I don't think so," I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written. They will meet each other in the next chapter. Try to guess who the kidnapper(s) is/are. I will update 23 Minutes when I have an idea for what to write. Any ideas?**


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

**A/N: Weird title I know. Read on.**

Sam POV

Carly dragged me to the mall. I put the blame on her grandma; she just had to mention a sale here during dinner last night. "Mama is gonna go get herself some fatcakes and a fatshake," I said when I saw a fatcake stall. Fatcakes rule! "Ok Sam, just hurry up," she replied.

After getting my food, Carly and I went into the place where they had the sale. "Carls look at that red-headed girl," I said pointing to a girl with red velvet hair. She was with a bunch of friends: a gothic girl, a tanned skinned boy whose hand was wrapped around the gothic girl, a nerd looking guy who was holding a puppet, a girl with brunette hair and a guy with dreadlocks. "Sam! Don't point at people, it's rude," Carly nagged. "Whatever," I mumbled under my breath. Carly obviously didn't hear me or chose to ignore it.

"OMG, you're Sam and Carly from iCarly!" the read-head I mentioned earlier said. "Yeah," Carly said politely, "Nice to meet you." "I'm Cat, that's Jade, Beck, Robbie, Tori and Andre," she said happily pointing to each of them. They all said hi except the goth girl what was her name, Jade I think. I think we could be good friends. Then the puppet spoke up, "Someone forgot to introduce me!" Great now I'm thinking that puppet is speaking on his own. "Oh and that's Rex," Cat said. "Can we go now?" Jade said. "I like your attitude, Jade right," I said willing to make friends with her. "No my name is Die, yes it is Jade," she said sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Nice," I complimented. "Wow Sam, I can't remember the last time you complimented someone," Carly said as she chuckled a little. I glared at her but she just ignored it. "So we heard you will be in Yakima this week but never thought we would see you," the brunette, Tori said. "You know you look like Shelby Marx," Carly pointed out referring to Tori. "I get that a lot," she said. "I have an idea!" Cat said and we all looked at her but she just kept quiet. "Well, what was idea?" Carly asked. "Oh, that we could all bthen e friends!" she said excitedly. "No!" me and Jade said at the same time. Carly and Beck said at the same time:

"SAM!"

"BABE!"

"Phooey," Cat said sadly. "No, no, of course we could all be friends," Carly said. I shot Carly a glare and so did Beck, except to his girlfriend, Jade. They all except Jade happily agreed to Carly. While they were getting to know each other more, I scooted over to Jade and asked her if she wanted hang out. She told Beck and I told Carly and we went.

"So," I said, "Why are you here?" "Beck asked us if we wanted to follow him to Yakima and we all agreed," she said. "Well I came here because Carly wanted me, Freddie and Gibby to follow her and Spencer here to visit their grandparents," I said. "You know I've never someone I can trust so much except Cat and Beck" she said. "Cat?" I asked, she was friends with the crazy red-head. "Yeah, we've been friends since kindergarten," she shrugged. "Oh," I said. "Oh and Andre too," she said. "Oh so how about Tori I can understand why you probably don't like Robbie and Rex if he is counted," I said. "Well I hate Tori because on her first day here she was flirting with Beck and on her second day she kissed him," she said sadly. "Sorry," was all I managed to say. I, Sam was never lost for words. Weird. "It's okay," she said. "Oh okay," I said.

A while later I got a text from Carly saying it was time to go home. Apparently Jade got a text from Beck too. We met back at the food court said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. :) I managed some Jade and Sam friendship over here. Did you all see iParty With Victorious? I could have updated earlier but I wanted to see how Sam and Jade would act around each other but they had no interaction. **


End file.
